


Queen of Hell

by GlitterStarz1994, GlitterStarz29 (GlitterStarz1994)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coronation, Demons, Devils, F/M, Heaven vs Hell, Hell, Office, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, The Silver City (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarz1994/pseuds/GlitterStarz1994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterStarz1994/pseuds/GlitterStarz29
Summary: Mazikeen has always been the Devils right hand when Chloe left Lucifer after him showing who he truly was she was there to pick up the pieces....This is her story on how she became Queen Of Hell.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

month since Lucifer and Chole stopped talking. I been with him again and i love it beacuse i've missed him so.  
Of course that shit has to come to an end here i am in my and Chole's place pucking my guts out. Knowing I never get sick, Trixe comes and checks on me  
"Maze? Are you ok?" I shook my head

"Could you call Lucifer? I know your mom and him are fighting still i just need him over here badly!" She nods and takes my phone Chole comes into the bathroom  
"Maze are you ok?"  
"Im fine i have spawn calling Lucifer for me so you might want to leave when he gets here.  
"Im not leaving you. Here is some water." Trixe comes back in with the phone sideways and i knew it was on speaker  
"Maze Darling, spawn has said your throwing up? Demons dont get sick."  
"I know and thats what has me scarred."  
"Ill be over soon." Knowing he gotten his wings back ment now. there was a knock on the door Chole went to get it.  
"Were's your car?"  
"Detective i flew. And you know i have wings." He walked into the bathroom and sees me on the floor and kneels down  
"Mazikeen, are you seeing a human also?"  
"Also?" Chole questions  
"No ever since you two been fighting ive only had sex with you Luce." He cocks his head to the side  
"Stand up." I did he felt my stomach area  
"Maze there is no way I did this."  
"Did what?" I snapped  
"Mazikeen, your pregnant and if you say you havent been with anyone but me in the past month its mine." I paused  
"Lucifer, you know what that means then  
"Of course i do That makes me happy yet scared for you." He tells me  
"What is going on?"  
"Maze has my child." He spoke with dred  
"So... that means i get a step sister?" Lucifer looked at Trixe  
"Im not your father nor will i ever be your mother hates me now." He tells her i slap him  
"Be nice she didnt do anything." He chsnges the subject.  
"How many times have we had sex here while Chole was here in the past month  
"Five or so.... do you think she would effect that too?"  
"Has to be how else?"  
"Micheal might come after me." I tell him  
"I know, but if you dont accept the child he wont." She nods  
"But you know what will happen to me." He kisses me on the forehead and puts his head against mine  
"Im hoping you do accept it Mazikeen. Even though we've just gotten back together i cant think of another person i'd want to have bare my child."  
"Can i ask what will happen to her if she dont accept the baby?"  
"I die by Hellfire. I have to choose before Luicfer hears the heart beat.  
"What happens to the child?"  
"My lord gets to keep him." Lucifer looks down  
"I set the motion in Hell because well i didnt think it would happen now that it is Maze here has to tell me everything about this child if she doesnt want it."  
"Why wouldn't she want it?" Chole asked us i looked at him  
"She, may not want it for a good amount of reasons...." i cut him off  
"Lucifer, i do want it." I tell him  
"You know what you have to say."  
"In front of the Humans you want me to say that?" He looks at the two ladies in question.  
"Care for a ride to my place then?" I nod he picks me up bridal style and open his wings and fly to his place we landed on his balcony he sets me down and we walk in.  
"Id offer you a drink but im not sure yet." I nodded  
"Yea water is fine at the moment." He nods and gave me some found out it was vodka water down as fuck  
"Thank you, he smiles  
"Least i could do are you sure you want to keep it? It would require you to move back in."  
"I know and im ok with that i think." He smiles knowing i was joking a bit.  
"Do you want to say the words now?" As he went upstairs to his room  
"I should because heavens know when you might hear the heart beat." He nods and comes out with his sword. He cuts his palm and bleeds on it flames appear. I took a deep breath smelling the flames knowing it was hell fire. I kneel to my master he was in his devil persona  
"I Mazikeen fifth demon of the Lilium accept Lord Sameal Lucifer Morningstar first child." I cut my self and let it drip on the flaming sword. Now its up to hell to accept it. As we wait Lucifer walks to me  
"Mazikeen Fifth Demon of the Lilium You have been my second for awhile i as your Lord Sameal Lucifer Morningstar promote you to Queen of Hell." He bleeds on it just as the flames accpted my vow he kisses me. And the flames accepted his vow. And went out after that.  
"Queen of Hell, Lucifer are you sure?"  
"Ive been wanting to do that forever. I was gonna do that after our vaction we had. Now, what we will do is only on the weekends we will be in hell. Sometimes that may change but my dear you and i are a duo nothing can or will change that." He kissed me  
"So,what happens when you and Chloe stop fighting?" I asked not wanting to know the truth but wanting to know at the same time. He sighs and looks at me  
"maze baby I missed you very much im hoping we stay how we are now."  
"Me too. If we something changes we work it out." He nods after that we fell into a comfortable silence.  
"MAZIKEEN THE FITH DEMON OF THE LILUM I STAINT MICHEAL AM HERE FOR YOU." with that Lucifer stood up and had his wings around me and sword flaming pointing at his brother and he was in Devil Persona knowing it only took a matter of seconds for him to flash back  
"Micheal, you will fight me. She accepted she is protected by Hells Fire now. Now fight our die harming her." Micheal had his own sword out.  
"She accepted? She is Queen what else Sameal?"  
"Nothing else Mazikeen here is a perfect Demon to have my child and to have half the throne with me." Micheal lowered his sword as did Lucifer  
"I must contact father I will be back." Lucifer huffes and puts his sword out.  
"Woulda been a good fight." He says as he relax and becomes his glammor again and notices im not in mine. He touches my face a bit and nods  
"You changed also?" I looked at him  
"Its been happening frequently also how Trixe found out about us actually." I told him he looks at me  
"She knows im...." i nodded  
"Yet she still likes me very odd human spawn." I smiled and agreed with him  
"I have to call my taylor up here. He will have to make you a dress suit for throne so we can annouce your new title and a few months we will annouce your Pregnancy to Hell." Micheal appears  
"Sam, father wants you and wants to meet Mazikeen." Lucifer freezes i was shocked  
"Im Hell made going up there could kill me and the baby." I tell them Lucifer nods  
"Right well tell dad that my wife and my child will never be up there. Tell him to come here." Lucifer said Micheal sighs but nodded and disappears a few mintues later and im on my knees in a praying posititon looking at Lucifer in all of my demon form he knew what that ment.  
"Ok Father, controling my demon isnt fair you know." He walks out from Lucifers room  
"Sameal how are you doing son?" He wasnt gonna come any closer tham he was to me.  
"She wont attack she frozen can hear so be mindful but she is frozen you did that."  
"Oh im not worried about her attacking me Son. Its what she has in her im worried about." Lucifer looked shocked  
"And will she be Okay?"  
"Everything will be said and done yes she will be 100% fine. She is the only demon ive ever liked." Wow, that was honnor in its self knowing I hate him yet he likes me. Lucifer smiled at me  
"Let her be more comfortable please Father?" He nods and lets me sit on the couch  
"So,what did you want?" Ever impatient Lucifer.  
"I wanted to meet her finally. She has been your right hand forever and i heard stories and fearfulness I thought while she is with my grandson it would be nice to meet her." I was shocked  
"Your happy she has my child? And not Chloe?" He sighs  
"The detective was supposed to have my grandson at first yes but then i saw how badly she treated you aftee she found your true form and i couldnt let that continue. Mazikeen here has accepted for everything you are. Eve had also but that didnt turn out so well ethier." Lucifer looked at him  
"You wanted Eve to have a child with me?" God nodded  
"Yes, Able and Cain were supposed to be yours." Oh wow thats a pill to swallow  
"Cain forced me to kill him. Able was like me thanks to my Demons." He takes a sip of his sctoch.  
"While all of that is true i made Chloe after you and Eve had a fall out. But throught thick or Thin Mazikeen was always in the shadows. Im glad you finalky noticed her potential." Lucifer looked at his dad  
"She had always had alot ever since she was created." God, nodded  
"Now, son the others of her kind might not take any of it kindly." We nodded  
"Oh trust me father we know. Especially Lilth." Lucifer said i looked at him  
"The bitch will get whats coming then." I spoke my thought while God agreed with me Lucifer on the other hand  
"She does anything to you Maze its Treason." I looked at him  
"And thats not up to me is it? Lilth isnt Hells Queen nor will she ever be when we go to tell and tell everyone we give the girls a chance to fight me." Lucifer paused on getting his drink  
"No, we will not." Knowing his word isnt final yet i pushed  
"She should get the chance because she is one of your first." He looks at me  
"Ethier way she will die by hell fire Mazikeen." Now it's final when he uses my full name everything becomes final and no further action will be taken or should be. God looks at his son  
"Its been so long since I last seen you Sam. I know you hate me but at least I'm giving you something to be proud of. Out of all my Powerful 4 sons I'm the proudest of you. Micheal Raphael and Gabriel aren't as strong as you anymore. Those three grown weaker and Micheal knows should he fight you or Mazikeen he will end up badly hurt. I'm unsure how they became weak but I'm happy you have the powers at full."  
"Could it be the Region I rule over?"  
"Possible, none of them three are there for long when sent." Lucifer looked at him  
"When we're they ever sent to Hell?"  
"They been taking turns off and on to check to see if everything is still in place. After your mother gotten out and after Amendiel taking the soul out of hell I requested that they check on hell every now and then." Lucifer nods  
"Well that will be changing Maze here will have to be in hell quite often which includes me." God nods  
"I know, and that's ok just when you leave hell again place a spell on the doors with powerful souls please." God asked  
"That's a good idea Luce." I spoke it made sense he looks at me  
"Remind me when we go." I nodded  
"Alright, I think everything has been settled then." I looked at him  
"Your not gonna ask for Lucifer's forgiveness?" God looks at me  
"I will never receive it if I ask the best way to get him to forgive me is just to show I care for him still. What i did was truly unforgivable. I will never ask him to forgive me because I wouldn't even forgive myself." He told me while Lucifer lit a cigarette. Signaling he is done with his father for today.  
"One last thing before you go father, I want to show my son in the Sliver City one day and when that happens I want your WORD nothing will happen to Mazikeen in Hell." God looks at him  
"Who says Mazikeen can't be with her family in Sliver city?" He leaves after that leaving us to ponder what he means.  
"I really don't want to chance it but if you really want to come with me and our child I'll protect you." I nodded  
"Do you think it's right of your father to say you would never forgive him?  
"Oh yeah, he is right about it nearly impossible that I forgive him." He went to his devil persona  
"This is what he did to me. When he cast me out. I have every right to never forgive him. No one was there for me. Until Lilith. She started to want more so she tries to create something came the demons. Only my father and the 4 archangels together can create a soul.  
"How is it that I have a soul in me?" I had to ask  
"I'm unsure but we will figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY:

"Mazie Darling!" Lucifer walks into Chloe house looking for his demon queen  
"Will, you keep it down Trixie is sleeping still her mom Is in the shower. What do you want?"   
"My tailor is setting up at my place as we speak for your coronation. I'm thinking a purple dress? That would look lovely on your skin color." Chloe walks in the living room   
"Creepy foreplay again?" Lucifer purred   
"Do you want it to be foreplay Detective?" He smirked at her she just rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.   
"Can I eat first of we have to go now?" He looked at his watch   
"He does have other people to see Maze. But I guess he could come back make me last. I've always been his first stop." He pulls out his phone and call up the tailor.  
"Demetrius! I know you've just set everything up but you could go to your other clients first. You can make me last."   
"Well Mr. Morningstar I cancelled all my others today they can wait unfortunately you can not. You are one of my highest class clients. I supposed I can come back in about two hours? Do you mind if I leave everything?"   
"Of course you can! And thank you two hours sound perfect. See you then." He hangs up   
"Two hours Mazikeen. Gather few things now the rest will be later." She nods   
Chloe looks at them   
"Lucifer your commanding her to do this she is her own person." Maze looks at her Lucifer smiles   
"Oh, I'm sure she is her own person. Just not around me right now." Chloe didnt like that answer so she shook her head.  
"Lucifer she isn't your servant! You cant treat her like she is while she has your kid it's not ethical." Maze looks at her   
"Decker I dont need you to stand up for me." Maze told her   
"She is my servant or was she is the queen now." Maze smiled   
"Awww, that is cute!" Trixie said coming out of her room   
"When you get married can I be there?" Maze looked at Lucifer   
"Urchin we aren't getting married. We are having a coronation in Hell."   
"So Maze can be Queen! Is there anything I can do?" Lucifer looked at Maze she smiled   
"Will you help me pack? I need to go back to live with Lucifer." She nods   
"Let's eat first Trixie babe." Her mom stopped her in her tracks and she went to go sit down Lucifer at the head Maze on his right Trixie beside her and Chloe on the other side of Trixie across the table.   
"Are you gonna say grace Sameal." Lucifer jumped   
"Father, what are you doing here?"   
"Well, I'm here to Brother." Micheal sat on the left of Lucifer and God sat at the other end of the table.   
Maze held a demon knife up."   
"Michael don't start anything. We are here to simply say yes, the youngest decker will be allowed to be at the Coronation. And yes it could be a wedding also. As I've said Mazikeen has been here through thick and thin I'm allowing it. How you want to do it for Human terms is up to you. But unearthly plans you stick to what you need. That's it.   
"What's the catch? Because if its losing my child to you then I will not follow through."   
"No, I do not want your babe it is all yours. I want you to vist me in Heaven with my grandchild every start of hell century."   
"And leave Mazikeen alone in Hell? I think not."   
"She is under your protection and Micheal's not that she would need much herself but just incase. She is allowed in the Silver City. I placed that order when I blessed her having my grandchild." Maze put her hand on Lucifer's leg knowing that news could set him off.  
"Your right I dont need the protection. Thank you for the extra protection when I go up there." Maze spoke to God micheal was surprised.   
"You know what happens when people cross the Twins?"   
"I've been by my Lord for Eons I know secrets and stories and everything about him. I'm his closest thing to a family a friend. So yes I know what happens when something crosses the Demure." The humans just ate in silence. It was soon after did God and Micheal left.   
"I get to go to Hell!!" Chloe looks at her daughter then at Lucifer   
"How many days will it be?"   
"Two for here and about 3 weeks in Hell. That's how fast time moves."   
"Three weeks for a coronation? That seems a bit excessive."   
"It is but Hell has never had a queen. Only a right Hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just to hard I wanted soo much info in here yet I also just wanted it to end I think I left off in a good way 
> 
> Thank you for all who is reading! Comments are welcome!

When they got done at Chloe's house they had extra time to stop at the precinct before the day started to tell the lieutenant that Maze wont be doing any bounty hunts for a couple of months."  
"Wait why? She is our best?"  
"Thank you, but I'm with Lucifer's child I have to protect it to." Lucifer sat in his seat quietly.  
"What happened with Chloe I thought she would be the first to give him a child?"  
"She stopped seeing him after he killed Pierce. I found our friendship again and we went from there." The lieutenant nodded   
"Make sense but Lucifer are you still going to be Chloe's partner because you two always had a good rating of crime together." Lucifer paused   
"While I have been working with Chloe when she distrusted me I need to say Mazikeen here could also work with us I would hate for the department to lose such a treasure. Maybe even work with Daniel?" Before the lieutenant responded Maze cut in   
"Really you would do that for me?"  
"Of course I know how you loved to bounty hunt. This is a lesser version if you will. And we will have to follow rules. If it's okay with Shinguard then we will do that." Knowing if he kept his demon at home she could go stir crazy and that's never good "I'd appreciate the offer but I can do you one better Mr. Morningstar how about you and Maze here do a case together? I know you don't like the paperwork but maybe get Espinosa to consult so he can do the paperwork?" Maze looked at Lucifer while he looked at her   
"I believe we are in, will Miss Lopez be our forensic scientist? i fear we might not work well with others then." The lieutenant nodded they thanked him again and left the office as Chloe was walking down the stairs for her desk   
"Lucifer?"   
"Just telling the lieutenant that Maze won't be a bounty for a few months." Chloe nodded they headed out and went to Lucifer penthouse. "Lucifer, my favorite customer! How are you?" "Demitrus, im well and you?"   
"Very well sir. I brought all my stuff you had ask for. But now its my turn who am i making this dress for?" getting excited to know thinking it could be Maze "Her." he said as she came in the room from Lucifer's room  
"Miss Mazikeen, how lovely i use to dream about making your outfits."   
"Really? I was simply unaware you knew how to make anything leather." she came up to him and sniffed him   
"You smell of hell. Do you have anything you regret?" maze ask while Lucifer sat down in his seat   
"No, that's not it at all." he paused and looked at Lucifer "Demitrius here Maze is a demon. He has been the tailor in hell for me.   
"So he knows i'm gonna be his queen?" Demitrius nodded   
"And i approve 100% now what color would you like her to wear?" He held up some colors agaisnt her then stops   
"You will need more than one dress anyways my queen. But i think for the coronation we definatly use the color purple. of course i can make you a few leather outfits too but first the dresses. " She nodded they decicded to have mostly red and purple for the dresses "So, are you a tailor for the humans to?" Maze asked him   
"Yes, i have been here two days less than you two. I've asked Lord Lucifer if I can have my separate life from him but i drop everything when it comes to him."   
"How does he pay you excatly? Do you actually have a life away from him?" Lucifer stopped playing the piano and looks at Maze "Maze, after you betrayed me i let you live your own life away from me also. Demitrius here has lived with me in the castle for eons it was only fair if i let him go but still kept in contact with him. Yes i pay for his living area and other means but his other clients are paying him too." Demitrius went to his trunk and pulls out leather items "I can always do black for you but i do have options for you to have color. if you like my queen." she looked at him and nods "maybe one color possibly red? " he nods and starts to measure her for the leather with a few straps of leather as the elevator dongs  
"Lucifer you didn't show up for your appointment I got worried." He looks at Linda then at his watch and curses   
"Sorry Doctor I've been occupied by Maze and Demitrius they been setting her clothes for the coronation and other things for Hell." Linda nods  
"Thats a huge deal Maze are you Okay with it?" Demetrius spoke before Maze could  
"Of course she is Mazikeen the second in command Hell's best torturer she is ok with anything Human." Lucifer looked at him as did Maze  
"Well, in that case Demetrius you are dismissed. We know Miss Doctor Linda here and she is our friend." He looks down   
"Oh, this is your Therapist! I'm sorry your majesties." Lucifer looked at him an xnods  
"Forgiven, for your punishment make her an outfit for the coronation free." He nods and gets his tape out to get her measurements. Linda looks at Lucifer   
"Why is he making me an oitfit any ways."   
"Your coming to hell with us. You get to see me and Maze get married and her get crowned   
"How long will it be?"   
"Two weeks hell time but 2 days earth time."   
"Is there a heaven time?" Lucifer nodded   
"There was, im unsure if they still have the same time cordance as Hell any more actually." Linda nodded letting that topic drop.  
"Do you have any other patients to attend to today?" Ahe shook her head   
"Your normally my last one. Thank your dad on that too." Lucifer smiled and nodded   
"Yes, because punching your walls or having sex with you is a great way to start your day.  
"Oh but you pay for all your damages twice fold." He nods   
"Well its the least I can do I damage it and then pay to make it look pretty again!" Maze looks at him   
"You punched her wall? When?" He sighs and looks at Linda who nods  
"Back when you betrayed me with Amanindal. Back when my mom was around." Maze nodded   
"I can see there is still some issues of distrust with her Lucifer, are you sure you want her to be queen." Maze looks at Linda   
"I get he's you patient but he and I have fought multiple times." Linda nodded  
"Yes, i will never forget when both of you showed up in my office all bloody and bruised up. Come to think of it that was only the start of the distrust."   
"It wasn't the last nor will it be. The demons have to get what they want or they act out. Ask both of them and they will agree. But Maze here can not act out or do anything rash against me any longer Hell fire is the only thing that can kill her." As he said that the fireplace came to life. Both the demons sniffed the air.   
"Has that always happened?" "Of course. Anytime I'm near a fire place actually is Hell fire mine tends to just stay on and doesn't catch things on fire."   
"The demons sniffing it?" He smiles   
"Its their home they miss it and they sniff to smell there home." Linda nods   
"Will Amenindal know im missing?"   
"He will be with us, Trixe is gonna be with us also." Maze spoke.  
"When was I gonna be informed on. Him coming?"   
"You need someone to officiant us. He would be perfect Hell has seen him more than anyone else and he would know how to do the coronation." Lucifer looks at maze   
"You know this how? My father just gave you the blessing yesterday." She nods  
"I know but it makes sense   
"Mazikeen if you are planning to dethrone me it will not work!" He swears to his father if she does Hell would never be the same.   
"I'm not planning anything." Linda spoke   
"You said that last time." Maze huffs   
"That don't look to pretty." Demitrius comments Lucifer looks at him   
"Are you talking about her attitude or your work?"   
"Oh, oops I didn't realize I spoke out loud yea it was for Mazikeen's attitude. My works are always top notch." Linda threw her hands up and looks at Lucifer   
"Your demons are too much like you!"   
"Oh just these two are because they are constantly around me." He said   
"Who is he excatly?"   
"Hell's first and only designer."   
"Fallen or soul?"   
"Nethier actual demon created by Lilth." Linda looks at Maze   
"Is his face like yours?" She ask   
"No, she gotten the better end of that deal somehow."   
"Yea my batch of a mother hated me after that the rest c I couldn't be as normal as i am." Linda looks at the demon by her feet.  
"What about this one?"   
"Its Lucifer's powers covering him." Maze said   
"Uncover him." Lucifer looks at his doctor  
"Linda, I assure you by the grace of my dad you do not need to see what he looks like. I have even forgotten what he looks likes." Maze looks at him  
"How is that possible?"   
"Eons together." The girls nodded   
"But if all of you are un...." Demitrius cuts Lucifer off   
"I've forgotten what I looked like also my lord."that makes luci pause   
"Then let's uncover! Also to the group that in the know you two need to keep you cover down so they can get used to the faces." Lucifer tells them then uncovers Demitrius   
"Huh that's all?" His skin is a green snot color with sabs down his left side.  
"Boy she hated the left side."   
"Because, she was only ever my second best she was never the first. Who I have for my right hand is my first. Let me back track Lilth will never compare to maze," Demitrius looked at Maze   
"But Mazikeen was Lilth's first its why they look exactly alike."   
"She chose to be human for nothing. Has she even died yet?" Maze snapped after that Lucifer looks at her  
"Yes she is, its just like with Eve they can't really die. But they can get really old have a day of death then the body rejuvenates." Maze shook her head.  
"Is she gonna be there?"   
"I haven't been in contact with her since the 40's I want to say no but who am I to know she is a hellion." Mazr nodded   
"Whats a Hellion?"   
"Its means its a soul from hell or demons like all three of us except you are Hellion because its our home. Like humans are citizens." She nodds   
"So, what planning is in order? Are we gonna have a Earthly wedding too?" Lucifer looksed at Maze   
"If Maze wants it sure, if she wants everything that goes with it sure. Everything will be settled with her agreement." Maze nodded  
"We will see." It wasnt that difficult to figure out what could happen in the next few days   
"So, for the coronation I actually need to be in hell three days before. Maze needs to be two days before. Then when our last day comes we meet and call the Hellion together announcing Maze will be my queen and those who do not bow will be taken out. After that its the coronation. I will or Amenindal will come get the humans. Chloe can't come." He stated telling Linda everything   
"Because she makes you mortal?" He nods   
"She knows that also but Trixe, is allowed to come to hell. Father placed a protection on her I and Maze will protect her and any of the humans that come who knows about me." Lucifer held his hand out for Maze who grabs it.   
Linda, looked at them two who were on the steps of his bedroom Demitrius bowed.   
"I'm human but I feel compelled to bow." Linda told them Lucifer looked at Maze while she looked at him.   
"I can't help you with that doctor. Have you ever had a reason to want to bow to me or Maze?" She shook her head   
" No, it's the first time." Lucifer looked at Maze who was wearing Leather   
"I get why Demitrius would want to bow to us but Linda im soo clueless." Lucifer said

"Its because of the raw power coming off you brother." Maze snarled and had her blades out Lucifer put a hand on her she retracts her blades and looks at him   
"Oh, there's two?"   
"Mikey, what do you want?"   
"Nothing just to say Amenindal will be the one to officiant for you your coronation and Hell wedding."   
"Oh well Maze has already beaten you to it somehow it made sense in her mind. Thank you for your approval." Lucifer dismissed him and looked at Maze  
"The urchin needs a dress for the coronation also call her mom up and get her here." Lucifer said and walked away. Not before maze flipped him.  
"I am not your servant anymore." He stood up and brushed himself off   
"Mazikeen just do as your told. Me and Michael will be on the balcony Doctor Linda....." he cut off noticing how she is looking at Michael.   
"Umm... what powers do you have excatly?" She questioned him he looks at her   
"Why doctor, I do believe you should tell me what is it that you fear the most?" She fell in a trance   
"To fail my patients especially my most valued one he has a lot to go through." Lucifer looked at her   
"Doctor....." maze cuts him off  
"No, both of you stop it." She stood in front of Linda so the twins couldn't touch her.   
"I just wanted to know what she feared!" Micheal said in a American accent   
"You don't have to know that! Now she is my friend and I will fiercely protect her. So go and have your little talk." After that she got on the phone calling Trixe's Cell

"MAZE!"   
Hi little demon. We need you here in Lucifer's penthouse so we can have a dress for the coronation. Ask your mom and I'll come and pick you up maybe you could stay the night with me."   
"MOMMY! MAZE WANTS ME TO STAY OVER AT LUCIFER'S CAN I?" Chloe takes the phone from her   
"Trix what have I said about yelling in the phone. Maze hello? She can, but remember no adults stuff.  
"We do have a clean guest room it was supposed to be mine never really has been." Chole huffs  
"Of course not and I assume you have children things then." "Of course. I am about to have a child you know?" Maze snapps and hangs up the phone 10 minutes appears at Chloe's house by slamming the door open  
"Decker your child is the safest kid alive. Heavens host and the Hellion's are protecting her." She snaps   
"Not only those two but my Region is also." The angel of death appears   
"Azreal, why?"  
"She, accepts an Angels, Demons and Devils why can't she accept the limbos?"   
"Has she seen any?" Ray Ray looks at her.   
"She might of?" A flutter of wings was heard   
"Thats almost impossible she can't have the ability to see them yet she is too young." Lucifer snapped and looked at Maze  
"Cornation is in one earth week i have to go now get them all prepared. You however, will be staying with Linda and Amenindal if anything happens to you he knows to come get me or bring you to me. Your dress will be ready in Hell I have to take Demitrius also. I can not afford to lose you to the Hellion should they Rebel."   
"Thats why you will need me!" a flutter of wings appears   
"He has me, Father sent me."   
"Raziel, interesting I will take you then." He give Maze a kiss and opens his wings 

IN HELL:

"LORD LUCIFER IS BACK!"


End file.
